


nayuta-kun, i don't feel so good.

by f0_0bhhh



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Symbolism, angst maybe, mr stark i dont feel so good., on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0_0bhhh/pseuds/f0_0bhhh
Summary: It took this long to get to him. Were we always this far apart?
Relationships: Nayuta Asahi/Ren Nanahoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	nayuta-kun, i don't feel so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some NayuRen. Wrote this on a whim after looking at fanart. I guess you can consider this angst.
> 
> Please be a bit more considering. I guess I'm busy nowadays. At this point I'm just trying to get myself back into studying. Nevertheless, feedback and criticism are still welcome.
> 
> Please enjoy.

White.

I look around me, it’s just me in my outside attire. The rustling of my jacket, then silence.

A gust of wind to my right. The untainted white is now laden with the common pyro colored leaves.

“-kun!” My eyes widen.

“Nayuta-kun!” I look in the same direction the leaves came from.

Nanahoshi. The one who moved my heart with his song, the one who can make me crush my coffee just noticing his presence even just on the screen. Fortified walls that I have built for so long, tumbling down with a chant from this blue-haired siren.

My heart tightens, “What do you want?”

“Lovely weather today, isn’t it?”

His words flood my brain, I bite my lip, closing my eyes in concentration, “You’re thinking about that now?”

“...Sorry.” I wince. It’s not like those apologies he usually makes at my retorts. I hear the crunch of a leaf, probably him holding the leaf in between his dainty fingers.

Noticing the odd tone to his voice, I open my eyes again, shifting to his fingers...

Why can I see the leaf through his hand?

“Oi, oi, oi...” I want to move, but I’m frozen. I look behind his shoulder, an autumn tree, half bald, leaves easily tearing out, some flowing through the almost transparent Nanahoshi Ren. I have never noticed the tree despite its size, my eyes only on the boy.

“What is it, Asahi-san?” _Asahi-san_? After all the times I have told him to use Asahi-san, he does it now?

In my fury, I start running, but it’s doubly harder since the floor is no longer white. I only see a flood of leaves extending beyond the horizon, its collective mass halting my legs.

There’s not much time left. Those fingers which cradled the leaf started to disappear little by little. Started off with the fingernails dissolving into the air.

“Where do you think you’re going, Nanahoshi?!” I call out for him, my breath heavy. If I can’t control myself, my lungs are gonna give in. But rather that than see him disappear.

“I’m not going anywhere...” He muttered, though knowing that his legs had already disintegrated, a tear rolls down his face. _Don’t cry... Stop it. You look better in any face than a tearful one_.

I reach out, realizing it took this long to get to him. Were we always this far apart?

It was like a movie, everything suddenly in slow motion. My throat itching, the leaves compressing against my knees, my eyes savoring the sight of the one I’ve been pining over since that (dare I say) _fateful day_.

“You liar!!” I reach out for his barely visible hand while looking at his tearful smile. _What face are you making? I don’t like it_.

“I’m not gonna lose, Nayuta-ku—“ I see nobody. The only thing in my hand is the leaf that was once held by my rival.

I can only see the tree, fully empty, it’s leaves piling hundredfold on the ground.

Wasted breath and voice, I let go of the leaf, my body giving in into the sea of red.

Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, it's just a dream.
> 
> ...Or is it?
> 
> jkjk but in all seriousness, i hope you liked it www


End file.
